Una clase de paraíso
by strydering
Summary: Hubo un momento. Un simple instante en que toda esa oscuridad pareció disiparse. Un segundo en que pudo ver un minúsculo rayo de luz y que supo, sin temor a equivocarse, que había encontrado la felicidad en aquel tormentoso paraíso. —Adiós, Levi. —Murmuró y una cristalina lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Era el final, su final.


**Hola, hola.**

Ha sido un tiempo, pero mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que escribí un fic. He decidido volver al ruedo con esta nueva historia basada en el anime/manga de Shingeki No Kyojin. Quisiera decir que veo principalmente el anime y que recientemente he comenzado a leer el manga (a penas voy por el capítulo diez, así que no es mucho, dúh), por lo que excúsenme de algunos errores. He intentado lo mejor posible plasmar las personalidades de los personajes y sí ven que existe algún error, háganmelo saber, me encantaría recibir sus comentarios e ideas. Desde ya advierto que soy una romántica empedernida con tintes emocionales, es decir, que puede que esta historia no sea muy feliz. Pero, argh, les prometo que habrá de todo para el deleite.

Así que espero y disfruten del primer capítulo, ¡un abrazo a todos!

* * *

**Título: **Una clase de paraíso.

**Introspección: **Un mes y medio había pasado. Un mes desde que la mujer titán había aparecido y la legión de reconocimiento se percatara de que Eren Jaegar no era el único humano con el don de transformarse en un titán. Ahora tenían una nueva misión. Una que revelaría mil y un verdades escondidas.

**Sumary: **_Hubo un momento. Un simple instante en que toda esa oscuridad pareció disiparse. Un segundo en que pudo ver un minúsculo rayo de luz y que supo, sin temor a equivocarse, que había encontrado la felicidad en aquel tormentoso paraíso. —Adiós, Levi. —Murmuró y una cristalina lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Era el final, su final._

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenece únicamente a **Hajime Isayama**. Yo sólo he decidido jugar un poco con su maravilloso mundo y sus personajes.

* * *

**_Prórroga._**

"_Enséñame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia"_

—Francis Scott Fitzgerald.

* * *

—Pasaremos la noche aquí.

Las miradas se posaron sobre el hombre de baja estatura. La calma de la noche contrastaba en demasía con el escenario destruido que presenciaban en ese momento. No había ni una sola alma, las casas a punto de desmoronarse sobre sus cabezas, el verde pasto cubriendo gran parte de las edificaciones y la luna despuntando en el ancho cielo era irreal. Todavía más cuando a varios metros más allá se alzaba ante ellos el lugar donde la mitad de la legión de reconocimiento había perecido en aquella vieja misión.

Había sido un desastre, recordó.

La visión de uno de los soldados pasó por rapidez sobre los escombros y volvió nuevamente hacia a alguno de sus compañeros. Se miraban nerviosos, los hombros tensionados y cada poro de su piel exudaba miedo. Ninguno de los reclutas se imaginó lo brutal y cruda que sería la batalla lejos de los inmensos muros que los protegían. No era, ni por asomo, igual a la invasión titán que había sufrido la muralla Rose.

— ¿Cre... cree usted que es seguro? —La pregunta se alzó suavemente entre los murmullos de los grillos. Nadie giró la cabeza para observar al interlocutor, todos fijaron sus orbes en la fisionomía de su líder. Levi mantuvo la calma, los ojos firmemente concentrados en alguna parte de la absoluta oscuridad que gobernaba más allá de los escombros, perdiéndose en alguna clase de bosque.

—No. —Fue una respuesta seca, cargada de sinceridad. Estaban a la interperie, en una zona donde los titanes eran tan comúnes como comer, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que estarían seguros? —No se separen, partimos al alba.

Su orden fue acogida con una muda aceptación y los soldados se dispersaban en grupos de a tres y cuatro, sin separarse tanto los unos de los otros, lo suficientemente cerca para establecer líneas de contacto. Quizás no estaban seguros, pero tener a Mikasa Ackerman y al capitán Levi con ellos les daba cierta confianza. Sin embargo, algunos aún sentían cierto recelo hacia Eren.

—Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con el comandante Erwin. —Armin murmuró, observando a Levi, buscando con la mirada lo que mantenía la atención del capitán. No halló nada y volvió su visual hacia él.

—No por el momento.

—Hay que abortar la misión, muchos de nuestros camaradas han...

Una cortante y fría mirada detuvo las palabras del soldado que se les había unido de repente. Los ojos de Eren se mantenían en la gélida compostura del Capitán, la rabia hacía que sus manos temblaran al sostener el tiro del caballo. Habían perdido a demasiados compañeros. Era otra de las tantas misiones suicidas que tenían desde el fracaso encuentro contra la titán femenina. Habían muerto tantas personas... incluido el equipo del capitán Levi.

La sola idea de pensarlo hacía que sus dientes castañearan de ira. No entendía la idea del capitán Levi al quedarse esa noche en aquel lugar. Tendrían que ir tras el comandante Irvin, ayudar a los otros, impedir que alguien más falleciera. Sin embargo, aún estaban ahí, observando como los demás soldados buscaban un lugar donde recostarse, manteniendo los ojos abiertos en todo momento.

—Debiéramos encontrar al comandante. —Sin contención, Eren se dirigió a Levi. Sus ojos encendidos con llamas refulgentes de ira. Su corazón palpitaba con demasiada fuerza, sus puños apretados y su respiración forzosa enmarcaban su estado.

—Tenemos algunos heridos, Eren. —Armin murmuró. Algunos de los soldados habían sido salvados por pura suerte, sin embargo, no todos permanecían con sus extremidades completas.

—Aún así...

—La mayoría morirá si vamos en busca del comandante. —Levi le cortó. Encontrarse con Irvin requería atravesar el bosque para llegar a las murallas, si mal no recordaba, más allá de los árboles, había una planicie. Las planicies significaban que eran blanco fáciles para los titanes. Los podrían ver desde cualquier ángulo. El equipo de maniobras sería menos efectivo. Los heridos les darían la ventaja al enemigo.

Levi odiaba admitirlo, pero estaban en una situación crítica. Con tantos soldados incapaces de luchar no llegarían más allá del bosque. Necesitaban un plan defensivo, no agresivo y lo que Eren proponía suponía arriesgar a la mitad de los que ya se encontraban ahí.

Él no permitiría que alguno de sus soldados falleciera. No sí podía evitarlo.

—Hanji, cuida de Eren. —La orden causó una conmoción en el chico. Jaegar estaba a punto de rechistar contra la demanda alegando que él podía cuidarse muy bien solo, sin embargo, una mirada de Armin hizo que se contuviera. Discutir la orden del capitán no servirían de nada, después de lo ocurrido con el anterior equipo de Levi, éste se preocupaba más por mantenerlos a salvo que luchar.

Armin sabía muy bien lo qué pasaba por la cabeza del capitán y estaba seguro que lo mejor era dejarlo solo por unos minutos. Aún podía recordar con claridad el momento en que fueron atacados por los titanes, en una llanura, guiados por la mujer titán y como más de la mitad del equipo, aún a pesar de que ellos habían estado en la posición más segura de la formación, murieron uno tras otro frente a sus ojos.

Levi debía estar luchando ahora mismo contra el sentimiento de impotencia. No había podido salvarlos a todos y para él, su equipo era preciado.

—Vamos, Eren. —La voz de Hanji interrumpió el repentino silencio que se había formado, la mirada de Jaegar se fijó en ella y a regañadientes, la siguió. Mikasa no dudó ni un segundo en ir tras ellos. No había dado más de dos pasos tras su hermano adoptivo cuando la voz del sargento la frenó en seco.

—Ackerman, vendrás conmigo.

Eren y los demás volvieron la vista hacia la figura de Levi, de espaldas a ello, él se mantenía resguardado de la luz de la luna y lo único visible era el simbolo respladeciente que indicaba que él era miembro de la legión de reconocimiento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tus habilidades me serán de utilidad.

La respuesta crispó a la chica. Ella no deseaba ir con Levi, quería quedarse junto a su hermano adoptivo, protegerlo en caso de que algo saliera mal. A pesar de lo ocurrido en la batalla de la mujer titán y del pequeño brote de admiración que surgía en ella por el hombre, Mikasa aún se negaba a seguirlo. Era incapaz de olvidar lo que aquel tipo de baja estatura le había hecho a su única familia. Iba a decir una negativa, pero la voz de Eren la frenó en seco.

—No tienes por qué venir, Mikasa. —La joven volvió la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con una suave impotencia en sus ocelos color zafiro. Volvía a negarle su ayuda, a rechazar su protección. No lo manifestaba abiertamente, pero el hecho de que Eren se negara a llevarla consigo, la desanimaba, le generaba tristeza e impotencia.

Sí ella no estaba con él, podía perderlo.

Y Mikasa no quería perder a nadie más.

—Pero Eren...

—No hay peros, Mikasa. —Dijo. —El capitán Levi dio una orden. Debes acatarla, no necesito tu protección, ¡estoy bien! —Los ojos de la pelinegra volvieron con una rabia cautiva hacia el capitán. No dijo más nada, la negativa de Eren era decisiva y ella no podía hacer más. Sí algo le ocurría a él, se encargaría de acabar lenta y dolorosamente con Levi.

Aquel hombre no volvería a ver la luz del día.

—Bien.

Su corto y rudo asentimiento no pasó desapercibido por el capitán. Él se mantuvo quieto mientras los hermanos intercambiaban palabras. Sintió que los ojos de Hanji se posaban sobre su espalda, escrudiñándolo, también se percataba de que Mikasa no se encontraba feliz con su decisión, sin embargo, Levi tenía que hacerlo.

De todos los hombres y mujeres que habían sobrevivido, Mikasa Ackerman tenía un potencial sin duda envidiable. Había sido testigo de ello en la misión suicida contra la mujer titán, sin embargo, su endemoniado deseo de estar siempre salvando a Jaegar la ponía en peligro. Levi tenía la firme creencia de que sí ella no fuese tan impulsiva en cuanto a aquel estúpido chiquillo, fuese una gran soldado. Casi podía rivalizar con él. El problema era que ella era demasiado impulsiva y en ese instante debía mantenerse con la cabeza fría o moriría.

Y tenían al enemigo delante de sus narices. Levi se había percatado de eso unos segundos después luego de emitir la orden de permanecer en ese lugar hasta que la noche disipara. Al principio, pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada pero mientras los segundos pasaban, la imagen se aclaraba frente a él. No eran luciérnagas, eran unos brillantes orbes rojizos los que miraban a través de las espesas copas de los árboles.

Parecía que aguardaba.

Ese hecho le confirmaba que era un anormal. Sabía que ellos estaban allí pero no hacía nada más que verlos. Observalos con aquella mirada carmesí que pondría a más de uno de sus hombres nerviosos. Sí él comentaba que estaban bajo el escrutinio de un titán anormal, muchos de los soldados entrarían en pánico.

Los anormales solían ser los más peligrosos.

Hanji estaría encantada de encontrarse con aquel titán. Podía escuchar su parloteo intenso y su adoración en su tono de voz con sólo pensarlo. Sin embargo, ella también era consciente de que aquella arriesgada misión en la que Erwin los habían enviado necesitaba cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por sus pasiones, por eso no había rebatido contra él en el momento en que había dado la orden.

Aún a pesar de eso, le había prometido contarle todo con lujo de detalles, para su mala suerte.

Pensarlo hacía que se erizara.

—Capitán...

Levi giró el rostro hacia un inquieto Armin. Su mirada tenía una muda pregunta que él no contestaría. Sólo se limitó a observarlo fijamente, sin ningúna expresión específica hasta que el chico se dio por vencido y siguió el camino por el cual Hanji, Eren y dos chicas más se dispersaban. Ninguno miró hacia atrás donde una molesta Mikasa los observaba partir. Pudo sentir el momento exacto en que lo miró.

Su prioridad era mantener a los demás a salvo. Aunque era bastante obvio, la misión al exterior había fracasado en el mismo instante en qué más de la mitad de sus hombres desaparecieron en el ataque de los titanes.

Sólo debían esperar a reunirse todos y volver a la muralla Rose para dejar a los heridos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿Para qué me quiere?

La furiosa pregunta de Ackerman lo sacó de sus vacilaciones. Notándose solos mientras los demás se dirigían hacia sus respectivas ubicaciones, él acortó la distancia entre ambos. Se movió perezosamente, rodeándola. Los ojos zafiros de la joven no se alejaron en ningún momento de él. Lo miraban con tal fuerza, con un vívido desafío que a cualquier haría temblar de terror. Levi no era cualquiera.

Detuvo su andar, detrás de ella. Mikasa no volvió el rostro, se quedó muda, esperando una respuesta y todo su cuerpo tensionado ante la cercanía del sargento. Reprimía las ganas de golpearlo.

—No te has dado cuenta.

Fue una afirmación que sorprendió a la joven. Sabía que él estaba cerca, pero no se había imaginado que tan cerca había podido estar para hablarle directamente al oído. No giró el rostro porque estaba segura que se encontraría carca a cara con él, pero eso no evitó que frunciera el ceño.

— ¿De qué? —Inquirió. Su tono de voz era áspero, tenía la vista fija en la oscuridad del bosque. Sintió a Levi moverse tras de sí y luego su brazo señaló algún punto en la nada. Siguió con su mirada la dirección que él le enseñaba.

No vio nada.

—Mira con más atención. —Indicó el capitán.

Entrecerró los ojos, buscando lo que él deseaba enseñarle con tanto ahínco. No había nada, salvo la oscuridad. Mikasa se adelantó un paso, alejándose de su presencia, dispuesta a irse tras Eren cuando un sutil movimiento captó su atención. Había pensado que el hombre sólo quería fastidiarla pero la suave iluminación rojiza que encontró a lo lejos le hizo ver lo contrario. Podía parecer sólo efectos nocturnos pero luego de verla durante un rato, supo que esas esferas rojas la miraban.

Con fijeza.

Mikasa giró todo su cuerpo hacia Levi, mirándolo con un quedo interrogante. Él no hizo ningún gesto, sólo emprendió la marcha, pasando justo al lado de ella. Antes de que pensara realmente en qué haría, lo siguió. Atravesaban el camino lleno de hierbas mientras a su alrededor los demás se acomodaban. Unos dormían mientras otros se quedaban despiertos haciendo guardias.

La gran parte de ellos se rotaron los turnos de las guardias para que al final todos pudieran descansar lo suficiente para mañana. Sólo que había un gran problema y ese era el mismo que Levi le había comunicado al señalarlo.

No estaban solos.

La realidad de esa acotación abrió paso en su mente, anidándose de tal forma que todos sus sentidos se agudizaron. Podía escuchar los susurros de cada conversación, las palabras _titán_ y _miedo_ en la misma oración, adentrándose en las pobres mentes de aquellos demasiado débiles. Todos se encontraban en un estado similar al de shock. Habían visto como sus camaradas morían uno tras otro.

Y aunque algunos ya eran viejos en esto, se podía decir que los seguía sorprendiendo. No era fácil ver morir a tus compañeros de equipo uno tras otros.

— ¿Qué planea?

La pregunta de la joven no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. En cambio, Levi siguió caminando, arrastrándola con sigo únicamente con su acción. La molestia se disipó tan sólo un poco, dando paso a una leve preocupación. La mujer titán había estado en búsqueda de Eren y por casi lo obtiene, aquel misterioso titán que aún los observaba podía estar también tras él y sólo esperaba el momento exacto para capturarlo.

La idea hacía que se estremeciera de rabia al pensar en que su única familia podía correr peligro alguno a causa de aquel ser.

No permitiría que él saliera herido, sin importar qué. Y sólo por eso colaboraba con Levi en ese momento. No podía adivinar con certeza cuál era el plan del capitán, sin embargo tenía que ver con aniquilar a la criatura. Tenía que serlo porque de otra forma, no estarían introduciéndose en el bosque en ese mismo instante.

La calmada actitud del hombre no la tomó por sorpresa. Mikasa había analizado lo suficiente de él para notar que esa era su forma común. Paciente, de pocas palabras y una mirada tajante y fría. Era casi de su estatura, uno que otro centímetro más bajo pero lo que tenía de estatura lo compensaba en gran medida con su habilidad.

Por mucho que no fuese del todo de su agradp, ella reconocía que era un hombre fuerte. Después de todo, era llamado _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. _Y ella no podía olvidar que él la había salvado de morir bajo las garras de la mujer titán. Mikasa era incapaz de olvidar que aquel hombre había salvado a su precioso Eren.

Ese mismo hombre a quien había detestado enormemente por lastimarlo.

Mikasa no sabía cómo verlo en ese momento.

—Me harás un hueco en la espalda.

Aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenida a la pelinegra, quien desvío la mirada hacia otro punto que no fuese la espalda del capitán. Se había quedado mirándolo mientras pensaba, no porque le hubiese parecido interesante, sino porque se había distraído a tal punto que tenía la vista perdida en él.

Ni siquiera se había percatado que las edificaciones habían quedado atrás hacia tiempo y que ahora lo único que permanecía con ellos era la latente y fría oscuridad. Afianzó su vista, intentado ver más allá del reluciente símbolo que iba en la capa de Levi. La noche tenía esa problema y encender una antorcha, por muy buena idea que fuera, también era una problemática.

Serían el farol de los titanes y de cualquier otro ser que decidiera arremeter contra ellos. De todas las cosas que había escuchado del mundo más allá de las murallas, era que todo en él estaba preparado potencialmente para cazar al humano.

— ¿Qué haremos cuándo lo encontremos? —Mikasa inquirió con voz plana. Aunque tenía por certeza que la respuesta era destruirlo, podía ser que el sargento tuviese una idea diferente. A ella francamente le daba igual. Cualquiera que fuese una amenaza para Eren, debía ser eleminado.

—Eliminarlo.

No tuvo duda de qué esa era la intención de Levi. Imprimía en su voz una determinación que le hizo olvidar por un momento las inquietutedes que la asaltaban para admirarlo, si quiera una milísima de segundo, por su liderazgo y determinación.

—Debemos asegurarnos que se mantega lejos del grupo. —No se sorprendió al escucharlo, sabía de antemano que esa era su primera necesidad. Había notado que él, muy a pesar de lo que ella pensaba, tenía un fuerte sentido de liderazgo y como Petra, se percató de lo difícil que había sido para él ser incapaz de salvar a todos sus soldados. No era de extrañarse que sus compañeros lo adoraran y admiraran tanto. No sólo era un gran guerrero, sino también un líder admirable.

Ella negó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante la desviación de sus pensamientos y centrándose en el punto que discutían.

— ¿Por qué me trajo? —Preguntó con cierta curiosidad que camufló bastante bien. —Están los otros del grupo... _su nuevo equipo_.

Levi pensó inmediatamente en Petra, Aururo, Günter y Erd. Una sombra oscura apareció en su rostro, invisible ante Mikasa debido a la oscuridad. Había pasado un mes y medio. Tan sólo un mes y medio desde que su antiguo equipo había perecido. Él no era el tipo de personas que se estancaban en el pasado y sin embargo, el leve recordatorio de ello traía una vaga sensación de inconformidad. De vacío.

—Hanji puede cuidar de Eren.

Fue lo bastante perspicaz para darse cuenta que Mikasa se había enojado con esa respuesta y sabía muy bien lo que alegaría contra él. Era fuerte, él lo aceptaba, pero su constante _Yo-protegeré-a-Eren-aunque-tenga-que-morir _le fastidiaba y prefería tenerla unos cuantos metros lejos de él para que no lo estropeara todo en uno de sus arranques.

Eso lo molestaba en cierta medida.

—Pudo dejarlo conmigo.

El tono de su voz fue letal y violento. Cada parte de su cuerpo deseó golpearlo, atacarlo. Devolverle el duro golpe que le había proporcionado al separarla de Eren por simple capricho. Sólo quería fastidiarla, pensó, dedicándole una penetrante mirada desde atrás. Notó que Levi la miraba de reojo, sus casi inexpresivos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos por un segundo y luego, todo se volvió borroso.

Una ráfaga de viento se alzón ante el feroz ataque. Levi se había movido con tal rapidez, esquivando la mano empuñada de un titán que casi lo aplasta si no fuese por la velocidad de su movimiento.

Mikasa saltó, activando el equipo de maniobras y en una vuelta, su anatomía giró hacía atrás, sus manos extendidas desembainaron las dos espadas y luego se impulsó nuevamente hacía adelante. El sonido cortante de los cables al retractarse y ser expulsados inundó el bosque mientras que la enorme criatura se hacía visible en la oscuridad. La pálida luz de la luna lo enfocaba de tal forma que era imposible ignorar al ser de rojizos orbes que los miraba. Había algo en su forma de hacerlo que le pareció familar.

—Atenta, Ackerman.

Los pálidos ojos azules se desviaron hasta la figura de Levi, quien más adelante yacía con los pies sobre un árbol, apoyándose en el equipo de maniobras con las espadas al frente. Su mirada volvía a ser serena y fría. No había ni un ápice de duda en ella. Mikasa podía ver a la perfección porque todo el mundo lo admiraba. Parecía casi invencible en ese momento. Sin embargo, ella sabía, de la misma forma que él, lo frágil que podía ser aquella capa que los recubría a ambos.

Hubo otro movimiento.

El titán giró su cuerpo, devolviéndose sobre sus pies. Caminando con una parsimonia propia de los humanos. No era como los otros, no tenía prisa, hacía las cosas con una lentitud premeditada. Sus manos permanecían constantemente empuñadas, listas para aplastar al primero que se cruzara. Era extraño que se viera tan calmo frente a los humanos cuando los otros corrían hacia ellos al verlos, con el único fin de devorarlos. Éste no parecía tener precisamente esa intención.

Una maniobra de Levi llamó su atención. El giro retráctil de su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus espadas, entrecruzándose antes de pasar por entre las ramas de un árbol al mismo instante en que su pica se fijaba en otro justo del lado izquierdo del titán. Mikasa lo imitó, yendo al lado contrario, por una razón que no supo con certeza, aún no se lanzaban a acabar con el intruso. La casi indiferencia que mostraba la criatura ante ellos había llamado la atención del sargento. Incluso la de ella. Lo único que hacía el titán era permanecer de pie, mirando hacia algún punto más allá del bosque.

_Podía ser el campamento_, pensó, cruzando sus ojos con los de Levi. Él había pensado lo mismo, lo observaba en su mirada.

Mikasa se adelantó un poco, dispuesta a atacar por primera vez cuando un nuevo estruendo llamó su atención. Hubo un borrón, un golpe certero, el ruido incesante de unos pasos gigantes y los árboles cayendo. Entreabrió sus orbes, buscando alguna señal del sargento al ver todo el polvo que se había levantado ante el ataque. No podía ver nada con la oscuridad y ahora menos con la tierra.

— ¡Capitán! —Gritó, moviéndose con rapidez entre los árboles. Un rápido movimiento la hizo detenerse y todo su cuerpo giró en esa dirección. Levi yacía sobre un árbol, la espalda ensangrentada y su fría mirada sobre ella. Mikasa no dijo nada, estática en su posición, volvió su rostro hacia el frente, en búsqueda del titán que había causado el reciente ataque. Estaba completa y totalmente segura que eran dos. Ella estuvo mirando en todo momento al primero y no había dado un paso hasta el estruendo.

No importaba, ellos podrían con los otros.

—Ackerman. —Por un instante, la pelinegra pensó en responder pero eso sólo quedó en su mente. Había girado la cabeza en dirección al hombre cuando en un parpadear, lo tenía enfrente de ella. Fue un simple segundo el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que él la apartara con violencia del lugar donde estaba, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

No lo entendió hasta que sintió el fuerte y estruendoso golpe que sus cuerpos hicieron al colisionar contra el sólido suelo. Sólo fue en el instante en que notó que el capitán había maniobrado de tal forma que él recibió todo el impacto del imprevisible golpe. Aturdida, levantó el rostro del suelo y posó su mirada sobre el capitán. Tenía los ojos levemente cerrados y su frente estaba cubierta por sangre.

Por primera vez, se percató que ella también tenía sangre esparcida en su rostro y la cruda realidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir se abrió pas en su mente.

_La había salvado. Otra vez._

Mikasa sintió la impotencia expandirse en su pecho.

Ni siquiera se inmutó ante la imagen de un titán recubierto en una piel dura, cristalizada, similar a la que había utilizado la mujer titán.

Lo único que podía pensar era que él la había salvado otra vez. Había arriesgado su vida sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

_Protegiéndola._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_"Antelación"_

* * *

**Yay, yay.**

Hemos llegado al final del capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Demasiado extenso? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Demasiado aburrido? No sé sí me emocioné escribiendo que me excedí un poco en su largo, pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, al menos un poquitín, y que deseen saber qué ocurre en el siguiente capítulo. A cerca de la actualizaciones del fic... he pensado en hacerlo cada semana, principalmente un sábado o domingo, dependiendo cuán atareada me encuentre con las labores académicas. De todas formas, no creo que me demore mucho.

Nos leemos pronto, ¡qué tengan buen día!


End file.
